


A Promise

by swoopingisbad



Series: As Loyal As A Badger [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoopingisbad/pseuds/swoopingisbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Battle of Hogwarts about to unfold, Fred Weasley is keen to make sure his twin is safely taken care of.</p>
<p>-------------------------------</p>
<p>The first In a series of One-shots based on my story on Quotev, As Loyal As A Badger (http://www.quotev.com/story/4831541/As-Loyal-As-A-Badger/). I never finished the story but had several stand alone chapters planned and wanted a chance to write them out. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

“This is it then?”

Alexandra Black sighed deeply, staring hard at her hand, their hands. Her fingers interlocked tightly with his, “It really is, isn’t it?” She looked up to her boyfriend, a numb smile on her face, “I’m scared George.”

“Ah come on, don’t be like that,” George’s face lit up in his characteristic grin as he nudged her playfully with his shoulder, “We’ve got the boy-who-lived-on our side remember?”

Alex gave a reluctant giggle, her eyes drawn to the shaggy haired, green eyed boy who stood feet away from them, discussing a plan of attack with Kingsley Shacklebolt, McGonagall and Mr Weasley.

“Al, can I have a word?”

Alex and George both exchanged puzzled looks as Fred Weasley appeared beside them, rubbing the back of his neck almost nervously.

Shrugging, she trundled off after Fred, sending George a fleeting look of confusion but Fred’s twin just smiled. Fred led her to a fairly secluded secluded corner, not far from the Great Hall. He took both her hands in his, looking down at her seriously.

“Fred...Fred what is?” Alex stammered, “You’re scaring me.”

His face immediately broke into a reassuring grin, “Sorry Al, I’ve just...it’s been something I’ve been thinking about for a long time…and now seems like a pretty appropriate time to say it.”  
“If you suddenly confess you have a secret crush on me, I’ll hex you,” Alex warned, not liking the way the conversation was going.

Fred’s booming laugh ran through the halls, “Please, don’t flatter yourself Al.” He grinned, punching Alex’s cheeks as she scowled, “Besides you only have eyes for my baby brother, and he’s the only one brave enough to put up with you.”

Alex slapped his hand away, but smiled all the same, “I could still hex you, Weasley.”  
“I’d like to see you try,” Fred dared, “Back to my original point. How much do you love my brother?” His amused demeanor had faded. His eyes searched Alex’s for any signs of doubt, his eyebrows knitted together.

Alex, on the other hand, was completely taken aback and stood staring up incredulously at Fred, “You’re asking me this now?” He did not reply, waiting for her answer. Alex finally realised it was one of those rare moments where Fred Weasley was completely and utterly serious. “I’d die for him.” She paused, taking a deep breath, “You know that, you know I would do anything for him. Why are you asking me this?”

Fred nodded firmly, a smile breaking onto his face, “Just had to be sure. Because…given the circumstances, who knows what the bloody hell might happen. And I wanna know Georgie’s well taken care of, should anything happen to me.”

That was something Alex was not expecting, she recoiled slightly, looking at him in horror. She punched his arm, in retaliation. Hard. “Frederick Weasley!” Fred jumped slightly at the menace in her voice. “How dare you even say that? We are going to get through this together, the three of us.”

Fred’s face softened, one half of his mouth curled up into a smile, “C’mere.” He held out his arms, Alex falling into them. They both held each other tightly, the real weight of the task before them feeling heavy upon them. For all the jokes they made, the three knew the severity of the upcoming battle, and the chances that not everyone would survive.

Alex pulled away, a fierce look on her face, her eyes blazing, “I will make sure the three of us live through this. I promise.”

Fred smiled warmly, a small tear falling down his face, “I shall never let it be said again that Hufflepuff is the house for…what was it again? Useless numptys?” He grinned as Alex laughed, and took her hand in his. “Al, I want you to promise me one more thing though, that you will take care of George-”  
“Fred-”

“No Alex, I’m serious. Should anything happen to me, I need to know Georgie boy’s got someone to take care of him. Promise me.”  
“Like I’m going to do anything else?” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Al,” Fred said warningly, “Promise.”  
“Fine, you bloody ginger haired git...I promise,” Alex relented.

Fred sagged in relief, “Well, that’s good to know. Now back to preparing to kick Voldermort’s arse.” He walked away, back to the Hall and George, but paused one moment looking back, “Also, if it makes you feel any better, George already asked me the same thing. Soooo...welcome to the family, Mrs Fred Weasley.”

Alex narrowed her eyes at Fred, “You’d best be kidding. No way I’m marrying you Fred Weasley, sooner drink a vat of polyjuice potion.”

“I take it that’s a no,” Fred grinned as Alex caught up to him. “You’re not my type anyway.” 


End file.
